The other side of me
by brittany4ever
Summary: When Brittany goes to visit the warblers with Blaine she meets Jeff who desperately needs her help...
1. Week s assignment

_Hey everybody! This is my first fanfiction and I´m a bit nervous about it… Also English is not my first language and I apologize for all the mistakes. I hope you like it anyway! The plot wil be basically about Brittany and later there will be some warblers too!_

_I DO NOT OWN GLEE! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO FOX AND RYAN MURPHY!_

* * *

"Alright guys. For next week's assignment I want you to build groups of two."

"And?" Tina asked curiously.

"And I'm going to tell you more later. Now do what I just said."

Mr Shue sighed while he watched his students pair up.

"Alright could we please go on? I´ve got important stuff to do." Kitty grumbled from the corner where she was standing next to Artie.

"So let´s see if I got this right: Unique you are with Marley?"

The two of them nodded and gave each other a big smile.

"That means Jake is with Ryder, Kitty with Artie, Sam with Brittany…"

"Wohooo! Blonde-power!" Brittany shouted and high fived Sam who was standing next to her.

"Blaine and Tina?" Mr Shue asked ignoring the enthusiastic blonde.

"Yeah, that´s right. So… what now?" Blaine asked.

"Guys didn't you notice?"

"YOU HAVE GOT NEW UNDERWEAR!" Brittany shouted out and everybody turned around to give her an annoyed look. "Just saying" she mumbled.

Mr Shue rolled his eyes. "No Brittany. I didn´t make you pair up just to tell you about my new underwear… You choose exactly the same people you choose last time."

"What´s wrong with that? You know we´re all friends. Some of us are just closer than others." Ryder answered.

"I know." Mr Shue signed. "But if we want to win Nationals we have to be more than just friends." "That sounded kind of weird…" Kitty babbled. "Like he´s asking us out." Unique giggled.

"What I was trying to say…" Mr Shue said raising his voice to get their attention back. "If we want to win this we need to be close. We have to move and act like one. That´s why you are going to pair up again but this time I´m deciding who is in witch group. And I´ll try to pair you up with someone that I think you´re not so close with. Alright: Artie and Ryder, Sam and Marley, Tina and Kitty, Jake and Unique, and finally Blaine aaaaaand…" He looked around the room searching for someone without a partner. "Ah. Blaine and Brittany."

"And what do we have to do?" Blaine wanted to know.

"You are going to spend the week with your partner. Show him, or her, what you like to do, who you are. Get to know each other and at the end of the week you are going to sing a duet. But I really want you to spend as much time as possible with each other. Got it?"

After he had gotten a nod or any other sign of agreement from each of them Mr Shue clapped his hands contently.

"Alright guys. See you next time."

* * *

_Hope you guys liked it! Moore coming soon!_


	2. Silly Girl vs Puppy Eyes

_Hey guys! Here´s chapter two! Again I apologise for all the mistakes (I´m trying to do as less as possible) Reviews would be super cool! _

_I DON`T OWN GLEE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO RYAN MURPHY AND FOX!_

* * *

_Leave! Just leave fast before he tries to talk to you about the week's assignment._

"Hey Brittany, wait!"

_Dang it!_

She turned around slowly putting her typical innocent-stupid smile on.

"How can I help you, Blaine Warbler?" she asked sweetly.

"About the week´s assignment…"

"You wanna come over after school? We can do _Fondue for Two_ and teach Lord Tubbington the alphabet… I could really need your help on this one because I always mess it up somehow. Its m and n´s fault… Those two sound so similar! That´s so confusing! So most of the time I just stop after n… But that´s a secret so don´t tell anyone! Alright?"

When she saw the irritated look on Blaine's face her smile got a little wider. Now after she had reminded him what a weirdo she was he was going to leave her alone and she will be able to practice this afternoon without Blaine hanging round and her having to play the fool she actually wasn´t.

"Well actually I was going to visit the Warblers…"

"The guys at your dolphin-school that nearly blinded you and cheated at sectionals?"

"Yes…"

"Why are you visiting them? They are bad dolphins."

"Brittany they are no dolphins… Just because I am doesn´t mean everybody there is… a dolphin."

She raised her eyebrows and did her best that's-what-you-think-face.

Blaine sighed.

"Well after they kicked Hunter out of Dalton they became alright again. I´m still good friends with most of them. And today is Trent´s birthday and that´s why I want to visit them.I thought since we should do stuff together this week you could accompany me to Dalton."

_Shit! Alright just remember: cute, naïve, innocent, stupid…_

She frowned. "I don´t want to go to this Dolphin Academy…"

"You mean Dalton?"

She nodded, looking down discomposedly.

"But why? Kurt, Santana and I are dolphins too and you like us, right? Yourself are a half-dolphin, aren´t you?"

She tousled his hair.

"Such things like half-dolphins don´t exist, silly!" she said laughing. "You´re so funny!"

"But I thought dolphin was your word for gay people…"

"However, it´s not because of the dolphins, it´s because of the scary castle they´re living in."

"Dalton Academy?"

"Yes I´m pretty sure there are ghosts in there… and monsters… and Lord Tubbington´s grandmother!"

He kept silent for a second.

_Now I got him. I´m just too good. _

In her mind she could already see herself practice her piano skills and dance moves with Queen´s _We are the champions_ playing in the background.

"Hm… I see your point. How about this: I stay with you all the time, making sure these ghosts, monsters and grandma-cats stay away from you… And I´ll buy you a magic wand so you can protect yourself in case of need."

_Damn. There´s no way an innocent, cute, naïve and silly girl could say no to such an offer…_

She sighed and looked into his puppy-eyes.

_Not bad, Anderson. Not bad…_

"But I want a pink one"

He gave her a huge grin.

"Then it´s settled. I´ll pick you up after lunch."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think about it _


	3. Magic Wand

_Again sorry for the mistakes! Hope you like it anyway!_

_I STILL DON`T OWN GLEE_

* * *

"Here we are!" Blaine said as they walked through Dalton´s door.

When he saw the nervous expression on the blonde´s face te boy gave her a warm smile.

"It´s okay Brittany; I lived here for a very long time. I know where the ghosts hide and I promise that we won´t go there. And if we meet one anyway you have your magic wand to protect us."

"Yes, you´re right. Thanks for the wand, Blaine Warbler."

She took the sparkling pink stick he bought her out of her backpack and fixed it on her belt.

"Now I can get it quickly if I have to use it." She explained.

"Of course." He said with a smirk.

While he watched her stepping around the corner very carefully, eyes big like Christmas tree balls, he couldn´t help but think that he really didn´t knew her very well. Sure, they spent a lot of time together in glee but he never really did something with just her, mostly because he didn´t really know how to deal with her special way of behaviour. He didn´t want to treat her different but at the same time it seems impossible to talk to the childish girl like he talked to the other kids his age…

His thoughts got interrupt when he suddenly felt something hitting his hat. He turned around and found himself looking into Brittany´s blue eyes. Most likely the wand in her hand was the subject hitting his hat just a few seconds ago.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Sure you hit me pretty hard…"

"No, did it hurt when the ghost touched you?"

"The… what?"

She rolled her eyes.

"You were standing there and when I called your name you didn´t react… That´s how I knew a ghost must have touched you and made you stony. You don´t have to thank me I would have saved everyone."

"Oh… No I wasn´t touched by a ghost. I was just in thoughts."

"In that case I´m sorry for hitting your little hair galed hat with the wand."

She pulled him into a hug.

"It´s ok." He said rubbing her back.

"You forgive me?"

"Sure" He said smiling.

"Great, then let´s go visit your friends."

"Sounds like a genius idea."

"Thank you, thank you. Autographs later." Britney said raising her arms and bowing low to an imaginary audience.

Blaine couldn´t hold back a snigger.

"Come on, little genius, let´s go see what the Warblers are doing."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Next chapter she´s going to meet Jeff! I promise ;)_


	4. Ghosts, monsters and Sebastian

_So here is chapter 4. Enjoy! And tanks to Nom de Plume – PoI for following this! You made my day ;)_

_I DON`T OWN GLEE!_

* * *

They stopped in front of a big door made of oak wood. Inside Brittany could hear some male voices singing _Happy Birthday_. She raised her hand to open the door but Blaine stopped her.

"What?"

"How about doing a spectacular entrance?" She had to smile at the childish glowing in his warm brown puppy-eyes.

"Well I could do a backflip… But what would you do? Jump on the table?"

"Brittany Susan Pierce, are you mocking me?" Blain said with fake outrage in his voice. She giggled and gave him an innocent look.

"Never ever would I do such a thing, Blaine Warbler!"

"Alright how about just storming in and rocking the last note?"

"I´m in"

They waited a few more seconds before they pushed the door out and jumped right in the middle of the circle of surprised boys.

"Happy birthday toooooooo yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!" They sang in perfect harmony.

"Gentlemen and gentlemen! The lovely Miss Pierce…" Blaine pointed at Brittany who took a deep bow and added:

"And the awesome Blaine Warbler!"

Everybody clapped their hands. Trent, a chubby brunette pulled Blaine into a hug.

"Great to see you, Blaine!"

"Same here, man. Happy birthday! I´m sorry but I haven´t got you anything."

"Well, I have something for you!" Brittany said. With a huge grin she took the wand from her belt and gave it to Trent.

"That´s a magic wand. With this you can protect yourself from ghosts and monsters and other scary things that live here… besides that guy over there." She pointed at Sebastian.

Brittany still didn´t like him. Something about his big-headed smirk just made her… aggressive.

_That´s the_ _good thing about acting stupid. Nobody really takes it serious if you are offensive._

"But maybe sometimes you can throw it at him when he gets to scary." She whispered in Trent´s ear.

"Wow… Thanks a lot Miss Pierce." The boy laughed. He turned around to Blaine.

"Hey would you perform a song with us? As some kind of birthday present for me. Pleeeeeeeease!"

"Yes Blaine! One song! Come on!" the rest of the guys shouted.

"What do you think, Brittany?" Blaine turned around to her.

"As long as you close the door so Lord Tubbington´s grandma can´t visit us I would love to hear you and your dolphins perform." She said with a grin.

"Your dolphins?" Sebastian asked raising his eyebrows.

_Idiot!_

She turned in his direction with a sugar-sweet smile on her face.

"Well, everybody knows that dolphins are just…."

"What song do you guys want us to sing?!" Blaine shouted out without letting her finish the sentence.

Sebastian's smirk just got wider.

_Man you´re lucky I gave that stupid wand to Trent, otherwise you would have pink glitter all over your face!_

"Sorry. May I use the bathroom?"

The boys gave each other a worried look.

"What?"

"Well…" Trent started.

"As you know Dalton is a boys-school…" Blaine continued.

"So what?"

"Well except from the teacher´s bathroom there are no girl´s bathrooms…"

"That´s okay I´m not afraid to use the boy´s bathroom."

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Well but maybe some boys don´t want you to barge in while they´re doing their business, Brittany."

"For you still Miss Pierce!" the blond hissed.

"Wow… love is in the air." Someone annotated, making everyone bust out loughing exept from Sebastian and Brittany.

"Blaine I´m leaving now. Your dolphins are driving me crazy." She announced ready to storm out.

"Calm down Brittany. They didn´t want to offend you they were just being goofy." Blaine took her hand.

"Hey there is a bathroom no one uses because…" Trent started but got interrupt by Blaine.

"Oh yes! Right I totally forgot about that one! I´ll show you the way. Come on, Brittany!"

"Woh woh woh! Wait a second! Why does no one use that bathroom?"

Blaine sighed.

"There are rumours about the bathroom being a haunted place… But that´s trash. Let´s go!"

"Aww does little Miss Sunshine need a minder to go to this scary, scary bathroom?" Sebastian mocked her.

Brittany clenched her fists.

_Maybe if I kick his eggs I could let it look like an accident…_

"You´re alright?" Blaine whispered. "You look like you are going to kill him."

"Yeah sure, everything is fine. I would never lay a finger on this gay shark…" She turned around to Trent. "May I please borrow your wand?"

He nodded and gave it to her.

"It´s okay, Blaine Warbler. I´m going alone to this stupid bathroom. Where is it?"

After Blaine had told her where to go she left with her head held high.

_When the time is come I´m gonna kick this Sebastian guy´s ass._

Just the thought of doing so made her smile.

* * *

_I know I broke my promise. Still no Jeff (I´m a bad person). BUT he´s appearing next chapter! Pinkie-promise! _


	5. A bathroom-meeting

_Hey everyone. I finally wrote it… But I´m not very happy with it. Hope you like it anyway and I haven´t totally screwed it up. Thanks a lot for the review and follows you guys made me smile like a dork all day long __ However, here it is: Chapter 5 in which Britt finally meets Jeff._

I STILL DON`T OWN GLEE!

* * *

10 minutes later Brittany was standing in front of the "haunted bathroom". She raised her hand to open the door but hesitated…

_And what if there´s something true about the rumours? Come on, Britt, don´t be silly! Of course there´s nothing in there… we´re not at Hogwarts! And I have to pee so stop that naïve-little-Brittany thing for a moment and just go in!_

After another second or two she took a deep breath and stepped in.

_See. Just an ordinary bathroom. Looks exactly like those in McKinley._

She looked around. There was a little sink, a mirror and 3 cabins. The girl went to the mirror and smiled to what she saw inside. Blue eyes, long blond hair. She haven´t had much time to change clothes before Blaine picked her up but she still looked good, as always.

_Nice feeling to take that I-don´t-understand-anything-expression of for a minute…_

Suddenly she heard a strange noise.

_Damn shit!_

Automatically she took the wand from her bel,t ready to throw it at whatever had scared her. She had a careful look-around and figured out the noise was coming from the 3rd cabin.

_Wait a second, I know that sound…_

She went to the cabin. The door wasn´t locked so she opened it charily.

_Yup. That´s what I thought._

There was a boy knelt on the floor of the cubicle throwing up into the toilet. Not sure what to do Brittany finally decided to help.

* * *

Jeff winced as he felt a hand on his back.

_Great! I should´ve locked the door. Shitshitshitshitshit…_

The hand started to rub his back in smoothing circles. It felt good…

He wanted to turn around to see who was standing there, but wasn´t able to because of the vomiting forcing him to duck his head over the toilet.

"It´s alright." a gentle voice whispered… a FEMALE voice.

_Who´s that? It´s none of our teacher´s for sure… _

After some time he finally stopped choking.

_Wow that lasted longer than usually… It´s not really getting better._

He cleaned his throat and turned around. There was a tall blonde girl standing in front of him_._ She had a familiar ring but he wasn´t sure if he really knew her.

"Uhm… thanks. I…"

* * *

She knew him… She had seen this bleach-blonde hair before.

_He´s part of the Warblers for sure! But what was his name? _She couldn´t remember.

"I´m Jeff."

Ah right. Jeff. Blaine hat mentioned him. However… He looked like he felt very uncomfortable.

_I would feel awkward too… _

"Nice to meet you Jeff". She gave him a warm smile. He looked at the floor suddenly very interested in his shoelaces.

"You´re alright?"

"Yeah… Just an upset stomach…"

Something in the way he said it made her to listen attentively…

_Wait a second. Something´s going on here…_ _The way he´s trying not to make eye contact and how he´s messing around with this damn tie… that boy is __definitely __hiding something. _

She looked him over intently.

_There´re 3 alternatives: 1) He really is sick, but he didn´t feel feverish and also didn´t really look ill. A little beleaguered maybe but not really sick. 2) Alcohol. But I would´ve smelled it… 3)… he was doing IT…_

Brittany had met a lot of girls who were forcing themselves to vomit after eating but never had seen a boy doing so.

_Especially such a good-looking boy like Jeff._

But on the other hand Marley for example was also was very pretty and did it…

_I guess everybody has his own reasons… You don´t even know if he really is doing it. But then again he really looks very suspicious…_

Finally she decided just to give it a shot.

"For how long have you been doing it?"

He looked up to her with pure panic in his eyes.

_I got you boy, sry…_

"Doing…what?"

"Come on who are you lying at? I´m a cheerleader, I´ve seen enough girls doing the throwing-up-thing I know what´s going on here. The real question is: What am I supposed to do now?"

* * *

Jeff gave her an angry look.

"_What am I supposed to do now?" Uhm… how about nothing? I don´t even know you´re name, blondie! You don´t know me either! _

"I am not bulimic! I just ate something wrong, alright?"

"Seriously? The dining-room is at the other side of the building and there is a toilet next to it. So why would you be here, in the "haunted bathroom" if not for hiding?"

He folded his arms and finally decided to stop denying it.

"Alright so maybe I´m making myself throw up. So what? That´s not your problem! You don´t even know me!"

"Well I kind of got involved when I found out and I´m not one of these persons that just look away." Her voice got a little softer. "Maybe I can help you."

But he didn´t want her help. Or did he? He actually didn´t know. He had tried to stop it and even managed it to stop throwing up after breakfast and dinner… but it still happened and he couldn´t tell any of the Dalton students so maybe…

_Ah, what are you thinking there, Jeff? She is a stranger you don´t even know her name… And you are doing very well on your own!_

"Thanks a lot but I don´t need a stranger´s help…"

She lifted her eyebrows.

"Really? Then how about I´m telling your Warbler-friends about your issue? Then you gonna get help from people you know. Would you prefer that option?"

_Hell no! Okay Jeff, stay calm…_

"What are you even doing here? You can´t be a Dalton student so are you visiting someone?"

"Didn´t you recognized me? It´s Brittany… bitch. From the New Directions! I´m here with Blaine for Trent´s birthday."

_Ooooooooooooooh! That´s why she seemed so familiar. "Brittany, sweet like apple pie but very… blonde." That´s what Blaine told them about her. Well, she didn´t seem dumb to him at all. _

He couldn´t help but find it fascinating how fast she put one and one together and figured out about him while the Warblers still had no clue…

"Listen, Brittany."

"Call me Britt."

"Alright, Britt. That´s my own business and I don´t want help from anyone. I know what I am doing and everything is under control."

Jeff looked at her waiting for a response. After some minutes she took of her handbag, pulled out a huge piece of apple pie and handed it to him.

The boy took the cake not sure what to do with it.

"Alright. Here´s what I think about the situation: 1) I don´t think things are under control. If things were under control you would´ve have stopped vomiting when I came in but you definitely couldn´t hold it back. If you ask me it already has become a natural reaction to food. 2) I don´t believe you don´t want my help. Actually you looked like you would at least consider it. So I offer you a compromise: You eat that pie and if nothing happens in the next hour I´m gonna leave you alone BUT if you know… IT happens you can choose between The Warblers, your parents, the headmaster of this school or me helping you. Right?"

"What if I say I don´t want to eat your damn cake?"

"Then I´m going straight to the headmaster and right after that I´m telling Blaine and everyone else on the Warblers about your little secret."

* * *

Brittany hated being such a bitch to him but somewhere between rubbing the boys back and calling him a liar she had decided to help him no matter how.

He hesitated momentarily but after a minute or two he took a bite from the saccharine pie. For a second his face turned into a mask of disgust but he quickly composed himself. After he ate the last piece he gave her a provocative look.

"Fine. You´re pleased now?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders.

"Don´t know. Let´s see. Now go back to the others I´m sure they´re already waiting. They wanted to perform a song so you better hurry."

"What about you?"

"I." she said turning away from him "Am going to pee, now. I have to since we entered this fancy castle." She gave him a final look before she entered one of the cabins and locked the door behind her.

She heard how the door thunk shut. That was when she realised she hadn´t introduced herself as Brittany but as Britt.

* * *

_So that´s it. Did you like it? Please let me know. And guy´s I have totally no idea about bulimia (I mean I´ve been doing research on the internet but still…) so please excuse me if I wrote total crap. That's just how I imagined it…  
Thanks for reading!_


	6. Misery

_Hello hello! So here´s chapter 6. The song I used is Misery by Maroon5. As always I would be very happy about reviews. Just let me know what you guys think, if you liked it or what I could do better (I´m sure there´s a lot to say)._

_I DON`T OWN GLEE; I DON`T OWN MAROON5 AND I DON´T OWN THEIR SONG (and I don´t own enough candy to pay my brother to shut up while I´m writing which is a real disaster!)_

* * *

"Gentlemen, I´m glad to tell you the rumours about your haunted bathroom are total nonsense… But I would definitely keep an eye on that strange teacher with the red hair…"

Everybody turned around as Brittany entered the common room.

"Oh hey Brittany you´re back." Blaine smiled softly at the blond girl, taking her hand and showing her where to sit down.

At the other end of the room Jeff was frowning.

_That girl somehow managed to change…_

The intelligent, worried expression on her face was gone. Now she wore a huge grin but still looked a little confused. That combination made her seem cute and silly at the same time and Jeff would have liked it but the fact that she was totally different to the Britt he met at the bathroom kind of confused him.

"Sterling! Come here!" His thoughts got interrupted by a loud voice. The blond rolled his eyes and turned to the voice´s owner.

"What do you WANT, Sebastian?"

"Whoa, someone is in a bitchy mood, huh? What happened? Did you meet that legendary grandmother-cat Miss-Rainbows-and-Unicorns here is talking about all the time?"

"Shut up, Sebastian! That´s the way you ask him to take the dance lead?" Blaine wondered eyebrows lifting.

"However. We choose to sing Misery. Blaine still knows the lyrics and I hope you guys remember the choreography."

Jeff nodded. He liked that song and he loved the dancing part. It was fun to do, more than just stepping and turning but also not too hard.

Blaine clapped his hands contently.

"Great. Let´s do it then!"

Everybody took their places and Blaine started singing the first line:

-_So scared of breaking it that you won´t let it bend…_

Jeff began to dance, Nick and David following his example. He let the music flow through his body tried to get one with the melody.

-_So let me be, and I´ll set you free…_

Suddenly a wave of nausea hit him and he stumbled a little messing up the whole choreography.

"Man, what´s wrong with you?! Keep dancing!" Nick fizzled, while he tried to continue with the right steps.

_Oh shit. Not now… nononononono. Come on Jeff, get yourself together! Everything is under control! You can do this._

But how? He stepped behind Nick and David letting them take the lead and just tried to copy their steps but with every breath he took it got harder and harder not to vomit.

-_The silence is slowly killing me…_

"Hey, you´re gonna make it through the performance?" a soft voice whispered.

He turned his head and looked into Britt´s deep blue eyes. He hadn´t even noticed her standing up and joining them, but there she was, next to him, perfectly fitting into the choreography. He expected to see triumph in her big eyes but he couldn´t find anything but true concern.

_Let´s face it: You are going to puke every moment. You need help. She wants to help you._

So he shook his head.

"Just go! We´re gonna make up some excuse later!"

Jeff glanced over to Sebastian and found the tall boy watching them. If he would leave the head Warbler would notice for sure…

_No, I can´t give him any reason to kick me out of the Warblers!_

Britt followed his look and nodded.

"I see… Just slowly count to 10 and leave. Trust me he won´t notice." She whispered and danced away.

Blaine had just started to sing the chorus for the 2nd time

1

-_I am…_

2

_-In misery…_

3

The brackishness got stronger and stronger. Jeff really hoped he could hold it back for a few more seconds.

-_There ain´t nobody who can comfort me…_

5

-_Why won´t you answer me…_

6

He looked around and found Britt dancing wildly with a very surprised and awkward looking Sebastian. If he wouldn´t feel like vomiting every moment Jeff would´ve busted out in laughter for sure.

-_The silence is…_

8

-_slowly…_

9

-_ killing me…_

10

Suddenly he heard a thud as something (or someone?) hit the floor. At the same time a secound wave of nausea hit him and he rushed through the door. Somewhere behind him he could hear Blaine shouting Brittany´s name.

* * *

_Ohoohohooo what do you think happened? (Pretty obvious I know…) Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. I hope I didn´t write total nonsense. And if I did I hope you could forgive me_


	7. About Muhammad and the mountain

Sorry it took me a while to upload this one... I´m not really pleased but however... **PLEASE REVIEW!** I really wnt to know what you think about it! And sorry again for the bad grammar and the mistakes.

I DON`T OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO WHOEVER THEY BELONG TO!

* * *

„I know you´re in there. I´ve heard you when I entered the bathroom."

The only thing she got in response was total silence. Brittany sighed as she knocked at the locked door for the umpteenth time.

"Come on, please let me in."

Nothing.

_If he wants it that way…. Fine. _

Giving the door a final angry look she turned around and entered the nearby cabin, closed the toilet lid and pulled herself up the wall so she could peek over into Jeff's cubicle.

The boy was sitting on the toilet lid curled up into a ball hugging his knees. When he noticed her he jumped on his feed.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed in surprise.

"The fabulous Ms Pierce never fails a mission." The blonde explained with a content smile.

"But now that I have proven you´re in there would you please come out so we could talk? This really isn´t the most comfortable position I´ve been in, so… "

Jeff sat down again crossing his arms in front of his chest and putting on a defiant expression.

"No, you can´t force me to do anything! We live in a free country and I have rights!" he announced with a childish pout causing Brittney to feel like crying and laughing at the same time.

"Really? That´s all you came up with?"

Silence.

Her arms were beginning to ache and she realised she won´t be able to last long in this position.

"Jeff please…"

"Go away!"

_When did he turn into a little child? But I guess that just shows he needs help… _

"Oh you don´t know me, Sir! One Brittany Susan Pierce does not simply give up!"

So she pushed herself up harder, trying to get her legs on the other side of the wall. There wasn´t much space between the ceiling and the wall but Brittany was very articulate so it was no problem for her to get over the tiny wall and soon she found herself in Jeff´s cubicle.

_I guess the years of cheerleading and dancing have paid off…_

Jeff´s eyes widened in surprise as she suddenly appeared next to him. She gave him a grin.

"If the mountain won´t come to Muhammad, Muhammad must go to the mountain."

To her total surprise his mouth lifted to a little smile.

He sighed.

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay I´m taking your help…"

He looked at her and in his eyes she could see how much effort this few words had cost him.

"That´s great!" She exclaimed maybe a little bit too enthusiastic causing the boy to look away again.

"Hey." She took his hand. "We gonna fix this, I promise."

He looked into her eyes, searching.

_Searching for what? Truth? Sincerity? I hope he sees that I really mean what I say…_

Suddenly they heard the faint squeaking of the door and some steps entering the bathroom.

"You in there blondy? Blaine is looking for you everywhere, he´s worried sick about you."

_Shit! I should have known Blaine´s going to look for me and probably the rest of the Warblers too but why it had to be Sebastian of all to find me?_

The boy next to her clearly winced at the well-known voice.

"Just play along!" she whispered in his ear before unlocking the door and stepping out of the cubicle.

"I´m here meerkat face!"

Sebastian turned round to face her, smirking as always.

"Ah if Lil´ Miss Sunshine is able to insult me again means she feels better. Was the dancing too hard or did you faint because of some ghosts popping out behind the corner?"

"I don´t know… maybe it was your breath that made me faint… It really smells you should chew gum or something."

"Nobody asked you to dance with me, Barbie."

"Well I wanted to know how good you really are… without steroids and stuff…"

She smiled triumphantly.

_Suddenly you´re not so tuff, huh?_

Anyway, Sebastian decided it would be the best to change subjects.

"Sterling, why are _you_ here?"

"Well, he found me first." Brittany answered while Jeff remained silent. After some seconds of silence Britt decided it was time to be silly Brittany again, maybe it would confound Sebastian a little. So she turned to Jeff giving him one of her typical confused looks. "Why did your parents name you Sterling? It´s a very strange name… is it Spanish?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"It´s his last name, idiot."

"You better watch your mouth, smooth criminal, or you could get in big trouble!"

Sebastian looked at her with an expression of disbelief but at the same time she could see an uncertain flicker in his eyes.

_He had learned his lesson about messing up with members of New Directions._

The boy took his eyes from her and again looking Jeff over.

"Is that puke on your blazer?"

Jeff immediately turned pale like a ghost.

"Uhm…"

Again Brittany knew what to do. She turned around to the boy and pulled him into a hug.

"Again I´m so sorry for ruining your blazer, boy with the Spanish name!"

He patted her shoulder.

"Uhm… it´s okay… There are only a few small stains. I´m gonna clean it."

"So that´s _her _vomit on your clothes?" Sebastian asked with disgust in his voice.

"Gross." He mumbled as they both nodded.

The next moment a really panic looking Blaine stormed into the bathroom, as he saw Brittany he sighed in relieve.

"Gosh, Brittany you scared the shit out of me! First you faint in the middle of our performance and then you´re suddenly back to live and run away! What was going on? Like, seriously did you want to give me a heart attack?"

She ran over to the agitated boy and threw herself into his arms.

"I´m sorry Blaine Warbler! I didn´t want to scare your lil´ dolphin heart! It was just…. I didn´t want to puke on your nice red trousers but I really had to throw up after I woke up… That´s why I left."

The brunet boy smiled is special warm smile and petted her long blond hair.

"It´s okay sweety. But please puke on my trousers next time! I would prefer it to have dirty pants. I was so worried Brittany, please never scare me like this again, okay? I´m gonna drive you home now, you need some rest."

The blonde nodded happily.

"Bye meerkat face, bye Spanish Warbler!" she shouted over her shoulder before she closed the door behind them.

* * *

"Clean yourself up, Sterling! You smell." Sebastian snapped and left too.

Jeff sighed and took a look into the mirror. What he saw didn´t pleased him.

_A ghost… I look like a ghost._

It was 5 pm. He would have history class in 5 minutes… Maybe he should call Trent and tell him he would be absent, he didn´t feel very well.

When he took his phone out of his pocket a little piece of paper fell to the ground. It was a note from Britt.

_Meet me tomorrow noon at the mall._

_B._

* * *

_Liked it? Hated it? Let me know! Thanks for reading! See u next time!  
_


	8. Just like James Bond

Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to upload I dont even have a good excuse... However thanks alot for the reviews, you guys make me happy ;) pleas keep reviewing i wanna know what u think :)

I DONT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

* * *

Unlike anyone else Blaine took the week´s assignment very seriously. Mr Shue was right, if they wanted to win regionals they had to be a unity. No one knew this better then himself, after all he used to be a Warbler and if the Warblers were brilliant at anything then it would be acting as a group. Every step they made, every turn, every clap was synchronized, like they were one. Actually their solidarity wasn´t surprising at all as they were all best friends and knew each other very well, for example Blaine could tell by the move of Wes toes in what mood he was and Jeff and Nick sometimes talked just with looks (which on the one hand was totally scary but could also be very useful in some situations).

Blaine didn´t doubt that New Directions were a family too but sometimes he felt like there was too much "me" and too less "us". He wanted to talk to his friend about this for a very long time but always was afraid they would be mad at him for comparing them with the Warblers. So he was really happy when Shuester gave them the assignment and it made him sad that he seemed to be the only one who really tries to spent time with his partner… but however.

_I´m just gonna try to get to know Brittany and show her as much of me as possible._

He actually thought taking her to Dalton would be a good idea as he had spent a really long time there and the Warblers were still an important part of his life...

_Well… maybe except Sebastian…_

But since they returned from Dalton he was very worried about Brittany. There was wrong with her. She hadn´t been talking on their whole ride home and seemed deeply in thoughts. When he asked her if things like that had happened to her before she just shook her head and mumbled something about her cat being sick and her to be infected. But she showed up to school today, happy and jumpy as always…

_But then there was this thing with Marley._

Blaine had heard them both talking in the choir room. Brittany was asking Marley about her eating disorder and what she did to overcome it. She spoke very serious and when he peeked around the corner carefully he could even see her take some notes. (with a normal pen! Blaine was shocked.) The other girl seemed a little irritated too but answered Brittany`s uncomplainingly. As she asked why she suddenly was so interested in eating disorders the blonde answered "It´sbecauselordtubbingtonwhomayhavebulimiaandohit´salreadyverylatei´vegottogoandfindpuppyfaceandersonandthanksalotfory ourhelpmarley!" and stormed out of the choir room.

"Oh! Hello Blaine! I was looking for you." She exclaimed as she spotted him.

"Wait a minute… Were you spying us? Like James Bond? You should know that´s cool and stuff but it´s not very gentlemen-like if you´re spying someone who isn´t a villain and I absolutely don´t feel like a villain today so I won´t accept it!"

"It´s alright Brittany I wasn´t spying!" He said before she was able to continue.

"I was on my way to the cafeteria."

"Oh… alright! Uhm… Blaine?"

"How can I help you?"

"May I borrow your phone for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." He handed it to her.

"Thanks!" she grinned and suddenly ran away.

"BRITTANY WAIT!" he screamed as he chased her down the hallway. He had already nearly caught her when she turned left abruptly and fled into the girls´.

_Dammit…_

"Brittany give me my phone back! I warn you I know where you hide your candy and I´m gonna go and eat it! "

Luckily this didn´t happen because she returned after a minute and handed him his phone with a huge smile.

"Why did you run away?"

"I don´t know… I suddenly felt like having a nice little chase."

He shook his head. "You´re unbelievable!"

"I know."

"However let´s go and have lunch."

"Uhm… actually… I have other planes today."

She muttered starring at the ground.

"What kind of planes?"

"NYB-planes! Just tell Shuester I won´t be back for glee." She hissed turning away and heading to the excit and leaving a stunned Blaine. He had never seen her in such a mood. Just as he turned around his phone vibrated.

_For your information NYB means Not Your Business! You´re very welcome._

_ -Brittany_

Like he said, there was something wrong with her and he was going to find out… Just like James Bond.

* * *

That´s it :) How do you like it?


End file.
